


I'm Always Late

by spaceboinate



Series: The Time Of Our Lives (Homestuck Oneshots) [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Moirails to Matesprits, Really fluffy, kinda OOC, sorry - Freeform, the last three are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboinate/pseuds/spaceboinate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Karkat helped make Terezi happy, and the one time she helped him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Always Late

**Author's Note:**

> for my friend Giz, who happily requested Karezi. I don't usually write these two so they will most likely be OOC so sorry ^^"

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and damn are you fucked right now.   
  
You suppose you should elaborate. Lately your moirail has decided to try dating, and everytime she's come to you for help on getting her set up.   
  
But as you stand by while she goes on a date with none other than Dave Strider, you have a sudden realisation.   
  
You realise that your pale feelings for one Terezi Pyrope have ascended into flushed feelings.   
  
Fuck. 

 

* * *

 

  
  
The first time she came to you, she was excited. She claimed to be having feelings for Sollux, who just so happened to be in a Kismesis with you. Though you agreed to help her and it was worth it, to see the smile on her usually mischievous face.   
  
You decided you liked to see her smile so happily, so you made a mental note to make sure it happened more in the future by your own doing.   
  
"Thank you Karkles!" she exclaimed, before bustling about to talk about what she wanted exactly to happen.   
  
And you'd make it happen, ignoring the unknown feeling in your stomach. 

 

* * *

 

  
  
The second time was when she was heartbroken. She had really liked Sollux, and he had broken her heart like the true asshole he was (he wasn't your kismesis for nothing).   
  
She came to you, and  you cheered her up with food and movies, deciding that fuck it, you could deal with her poorly chosen movie for the night to make her happy. And so the two of you curled up on the couch, and you may have just felt more happy with her by your side. 

 

* * *

 

  
The next time she visited was to ask you to help her get set up for a date with  one Eridan Ampora. You didn't even realise that she held feelings for him.   
  
"Do you even like him?" you had found yourself asking, to which she shrugged and merely replied with;  
  
"I don't know, but it's worth a shot. "  
  
So you helped her set up and off she went.

 

* * *

 

 

Eridan's date didn't go so well, and you realised you were happy that it didn't happen between them. Though for whatever reason remained unknown.   
  
But instead, she found herself warming up to someone else.   
  
And that someone was Dave Strider.   
  
You never got along with Dave, you always found him annoying and too much of an asshole. Fuck what John thought, you just didn't know  _why_ John liked him.  Though he did, and you find yourself wondering how Egbert was doing right now upon discovering where Dave was.   
  
And you disliked the Strider even more now, since Terezi was hanging with him a lot more than she was with you.   
  
You weren't jealous, oh no, but even Terezi should know that her moirail needs attention too.   
  
And attention you got, but it seemed she was more into the date she was planning more than anything.   
  
"Dave wanted this one, so I'm giving him what he wants," was what she replied with when you asked what the hell she wanted.   
  
So swallowing your own feelings and forcing a smile, you decided to help out. 

 

* * *

 

  
  
==> be Terezi.  
  
Your name is Terezi, and you had a good time that night. Though as expected, you and Dave stayed as friends. He was nice but he wasn't right for you. And you suspected he realised his own feelings for a certain Egbert anyways.   
  
But that was fine, you were still happy you two had given it a try.   
  
Though through a lot of thinking, you realised that the one you were looking for all along was the one who stuck by your side the whole time.   
  
And fuck, you hoped he returned your feelings.   
  
So in good spirits you walked back to his house. And walking in, you weren't sure what to expect.   
  
As you turned into the lounge room, you were faced by a red-faced tear-stained Karkat, who was curled up on the couch watching a movie.  At the sound of the door, he looked up and his eyes widened at seeing you.   
  
Walking over to him, you enveloped him in a big hug, and to your surprise you found him quickly hugging back, his small frame shaking.  Wordlessly, you  grip onto him tightly while he cried into your shoulder.   
  
You suspect this was all your fault.   
  
"Kar, you okay?" you find yourself asking. Usually you would pretend not to care, but not today. You decided he needed your support, so you were going to fucking support him no matter what.   
  
He shook his head, and you could feel the small tufts of hair against your chin.  Making a mental note to get him to eat more, you pushed away slightly, instead choosing to wipe away his tears.   
  
"Guess I just made a fucking fool of myself," he mumbled, looking down and moving back slightly. "In front of you too. Are you dating Strider now?"   
  
If you listened, you could definitely hear his tone being a little hopeful and you frowned, shaking your head. "We decided to stay as friends, he realised his shitty feelings for someone else and I also realised my own." you said softly, looking at him steadily. "I never realised Kar... I'm..." you took a deep breath at that, this would definitely be hard to say. "Sorry. I'm sorry."   
  
He looked at you in surprise, though chuckled slightly at the confession. "I didn't think you liked me back, thats why I kept quiet."   
  
"But why?" You find yourself asking, asking the one question that had been on your mind tonight. "Why did you help me when it only made you upset?"  
  
He seemed to pause, before smiling at you sadly. "I wanted you to be happy, I had to push my own feelings away to do so."   
  
At that, you blinked, before shaking and pecking his cheek.   
  
"You, you fuckhead. You make me happy."   
  
And at that, you both met each other's lips in a long-awaited kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request a prompt? Please visit my two tumblr pages ahgayboi@tumblr.com and ragequitcancer@tumblr.com or even quotev (if you have an account) at either www.quotev.com/dorkytrash or www.quotev.com/xingxi
> 
> !!! THE ONLY THING I DONT WRITE IS SMUT !!!
> 
> I write Homestuck, Hetalia, Naruto, Achievement Hunter/Rooster Teeth
> 
> I also do yaoi, yuri and hetero. I can also (depending on who it is) do poly relationships. 
> 
> Request away! :DD


End file.
